Sentinel
Personagem criado por Luiz Felipe "Ziul" Borges Atributos Destreza: 9 Força: 13 (15) Corpo: 13 (15) Int: 6 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 Infl: 5 Aura: 5 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 27 Hero Points: 0 Poderes Invulnerability 13*, Density Increase 2, Flight 9*, Regeneration 1, Sealed System 0, Superspeed 5, Systemic Antidote 4, Iron Will 4 (*) - Linked Bônus e Limitações * Density Increase: Aps of Power Engaged Add to STR, Does not Subtract from DEX * Invulnerability: Counteracts Physical, Mental and Mystical Damage, Serious Power Burnout (R#3) * Systemic Antidote: Has Old Age Defense Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership, Miscellaneous: Whatever doesnt't kill me make me stronger *, Connections: Cecil Stedman (High) (*) - Como um Saiyajin no popular mangá Dragon Ball Z, cada experiência de quase-morte aumenta o poderio físico de Jake. Para simular isto em jogo, se Jake é reduzido a (-Corpo) e então elevado a pelo menos (-Corpo+1) (via Invulnerability, ou ajuda externa), ele pode dispender 150 HP para ganhar um permanente aumento de 2 APs para sua Força e Corpo. Desvantagens Age (jovem), Minor Irrational Attraction (Manter o bem), Secret Identity, Socially Inept, Miscellaneous: Secret Enemies Wealth: 3 Personal Data Motivação: Responsibility of Power Alter Ego: Jake Parson Grant Ocupação: Estudante Estado Civil: Solteiro Parentes Conhecidos: Lucas Parson Grant (pai, falecido) / Melissa Law Grant (mãe, falecida) Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Gibraltar; posteriormente, também Nova Gibraltar Altura: 1,72 m Peso: 70/210 kg Olhos: Azuis Cabelos: Negros Idade: 16 Histórico Em uma sala de interrogatório da central da L.A.W., 6 meses atrás, um jovem sentado a frente de um agente britânico conversando. Então garoto, me conta tudo isso de novo, como é que você foi o único que morava naquele lugar que não estava morto e quem eram aqueles outros cadáveres? O garoto parece nervoso com tudo que ocorrerá a ele, após beber bem devagar seu copo de água para se recompor e alguns segundos em silêncio o jovem começa a falar. Tudo começou quando eu tinha 10 anos, eu tinha uma infância normal e até alegre, meus pais gostavam muito de mim e tudo ia bem na minha vida, até que... Novamente o silêncio toma a sala. Até que o que garoto?! O agente volta a questionar. Até que sofremos um acidente de carro. Quando acordei estava em um local estranho, não parecia muito com um hospital. Eu me levante para sair do quarto e logo um homem abriu a porta, ele me cumprimentou, perguntou se eu estava bem e se podia ajudar com algo. Eu só perguntava pelos meus pais e ele não me respondia, alguns minutos depois um senhor de mais idade chegou, mandou o outro homem sair, disse que o nome dele era Sebastian Clarke e me informou sobre a morte dos meus pais. Acho que nunca chorei tanto como naquele dia, o pior é que eu não tinha mais ninguém, nenhuma família e meus pais sempre se mudavam por causa do trabalho deles, até hoje eu não sei no que eles trabalhavam. O Sr. Sebastian esperou pacientemente eu me acalmar para poder falar que eu não poderia voltar para casa, eu não poderia nem deixar aquele local por um bom tempo. Mais tarde eu descobri que aquele lugar era um tipo de escola, eles ensinavam matérias de uma escola normal, mas haviam também outras matérias. Todos se conheciam e pareciam boas pessoas, eles me ajudavam a superar meus problemas e com o passar do tempo eu fui achando meu lugar entre eles e fui descobrindo sobre o que era tudo aquilo, eles eram servos de um deus morto e aquele local era onde eles guardavam sua energia remanescente para que o escolhido pudesse recebê-lo, eu como neófito ainda não sabia de muitas coisas, por isso não sei qual era o deus, mas todos sabiam quem era o escolhido, ele era o Dylan Stewart, suas habilidades em tudo que fazia eram impressionantes, todo mundo gostava dele e ele gostava de todo mundo. Depois de 5 anos Dylan estava pronto e os preparativos estavam sendo feitos para ele receber a graça divina, mas quando as festividades estavam sendo feitas fomos atacados, várias pessoas surgiram do nada e começaram a matar a todos, Sebastian então começou a tentar proteger a todos e mandou que Dylan me levasse dali, nós fugimos pra dentro das instalações e enquanto corríamos eramos seguidos por esses homens encapuzados quando estavamos em um corredor bem abaixo do local Dylan foi acertado por uma das armas dos caras que nos seguiam, ele então mandou eu continuar correndo por aquele corredor, no começo eu não queria, mas ele insistiu e eu acabei indo. Quando entrei na sala eu a tranquei por dentro e vi uma luz gigante e flutuante bem no meio do lugar, até agora eu não sei por que fiz aquilo, talvez fosse o medo dos homens do lado de fora ou a sensação de segurança que luz passava, o que sei é que eu entrei nela e alguns minutos depois eu estava no chão e não havia mais luz alguma. Quando sai da sala eu encontrei todo mundo morto, vocês estavam no pátio do castelo, me apontaram armas quando me viram e me trouxeram para esse lugar. Os homens saem da porta e do lado de fora começam a conversar. Você viu os exames médicos que fizemos nele? Quer dizer que tentamos fazer. O outro homem observa um arquivo com os dados médicos e então retruca seu parceiro. O garoto pesa entre 70 e 200 kg, não conseguimos fazer um exame de D.N.A., pois nossas agulhas não entravam na pele, não conseguimos nenhum fio de cabelo e todos tem medo de colocar um algodão na boca dele depois que ele quebrou as algemas como se fossem gravetos. O que o chefe disse sobre o assunto? Ambos são interrompidos pela figura de um senhor de cabelos brancos e cicatrizes no rosto ele olha para os agentes, pega a pasta e faz um sinal para que ambos saiam daquela área. O homem adentra a sala e com uma cara de poucos amigos começa a falar. Garoto eu tenho uma proposta para você, sabe aquele tipo de proposta que se você disser não acaba morto. A partir de agora você vai trabalhar para mim, vai responder a mim e vai fazer o que eu mandar, nós vamos te treinar e te dar uma assistência básica, mas não pense que você é a coisa mais importante do mundo, se você fizer qualquer deslize eu te tranco num buraco tão fundo e por tanto tempo que você vai começar a esquecer sobre coisas básicas como respirar. Estamos entendidos?! O homem então se retira do local, mas antes de fechar a porta ele se vira para o jovem e comenta. Meu nome é Cecil Stedman, bem vindo a L.A.W., agora vá treinar. Descrição Jake, tem 16 anos é Moreno (loiro quando está disfarçado) de olhos azuis, se veste na maioria das vezes de Jeans, camisa de gola e moleton. Sempre de mochila, onde guarda ou o uniforme ou seu disfarce. Personalidade Sentinel quando não está a serviço usa uma peruca loira, óculos de grau e tenta ficar calado somente observado o que ocorre a sua volta, mas quando está em seu uniforme parece uma pessoa completamente diferente, ele vira uma pessoa confiante e tagarela. Descrição dos Poderes Seus poderes são uma manifestação do deus morto, permitindo que o jovem Jake possa voar, ter uma força descomunal, assim como sua resistência. Outra mudança foi sua capacidade regenerativa que está mais acelerada que o normal. Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.